Oblicza drużyny siódmej (tom)
Oblicza drużyny siódmej jest 52 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 484 Oblicza drużyny siódmej Sasuke atakuje Kakashiego z Susanoo, które Kakashi blokuje z Kamui. Sasuke atakuje na Kakashiego za korzystanie z Sharingana, udowadniając, że Konoha nadal korzysta z upadku klanu Uchiha. Sasuke obiecuje, że jego i resztę wynagrodzenia na osadzie, że tak jak Danzō. Jego nienawiść powoduje Susanoo, aby przejść na nowy poziom. To rozprasza zaraz potem, oczy Sasuke ostatecznie ulegają ślepoccie. Wyczuwając to, Sakura zakrada się do Sasuke i próbuje go zabić. Ona nie może się zmusić, by go uderzyć, ale Sasuke nie ma tej samej niechęci. Ponieważ użył Kamui Kakashi nie może do niej dotrzeć na czas. Ona zostaje uratowana przez Naruto. Rozdział 485 Blisko... Daleko... Naruto pyta, jak Sasuke mógł się zmusić, aby zabić innego członka drużyny 7. Sasuke przypomina mu, że zerwał te więzi. Naruto mówi Sasuke, że jest świadomy tego, co Itachi przeszedł, że rozumie, dlaczego Sasuke zrobił to, co posiada, ale podkreśla, że Naruto nie zrozumie Sasuke, gdyż nie miał rodziny. Kakashi, Naruto i Sakura nakazuje wrócić do Konohy, podczas gdy on zajmuje się Sasuke, ale Naruto powstrzymuje go. Sasuke korzysta z okazji, aby spróbować zabić Kakashiego. Jego Chidori zostaje zablokowane przez Rasengana Naruto. Naruto oświadcza, że jest zadowolony ze spotkania z Sasuke, jak się okazało to Uchiha również. Sasuke pokazuje, że Naruto ma tylko dwie opcje: zabić go lub umrzeć. Chłopak odrzuca oba. Rozdział 486 Pięści Naruto i Sasuke zostają odepchnięci. Kakashi łapie Naruto, a Zetsu łapie Sasuke. Zetsu woła Tobiego, który zmusza Sasuke do odwrotu. Uchiha odmawia, dopóki nie usłyszy odpowiedzi od Naruto o swoich losach. Naruto twierdzi, że osiągnęli punkt, w którym są one jedynymi zdolnymi do walki. Cz i kiedy to się stanie, oboje umrą. Ponieważ są przyjaciółmi, Naruto poniesie nienawiść Sasuke, aż w końcu umrze i dla niego. Sasuke akceptuje jego wyzwanie, ale obiecuje, że Naruto będzie tym który umrze, gdy ten dzień nadejdzie. Rozdział 487 Początek walki Sakura i Kakashi przyjęli wniosek, że odpowiedzialność za Sasuke będzie spoczywać na barkach Naruto. Kakashi próbuje użyć Kamui na Tobim, żeby usunąć przynajmniej jedno zagrożenie, ale zamaskowany mężczyzna mówi mu, że będzie to bezużyteczny ruch. Po rozmowie, młody Uchiha mówi Tobiemu o oczach Itachiego, chce je przeszczepić i odzyskać wzrok, aby pokonać Uzumakiego. Pozostali członkowie drużyny 7 zabierają Karin i wracają do osady. Tymczasem Killer B niosąc na plecach Samehadę i Czwarty Raikage powracają do Kumogakure. Nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wewnątrz miecza ukrywa się Kisame, upozorował swoją śmierć przy pomocy Zetsu. Kabuto przyzwyczajony do siły Orochimaru, zabija Trzech Shinobi z Taki i postanawia wykonać ruch. Rozdział 488 Każdy do swojej osady Rozdział 489 Ku wojnie światowej Gdy Tsunade odzyskuje energię po śpiączce, Kakashi podziękował jej za wybudzenie się w odpowiednim momencie, aby powstrzymać go od zostania Hokage, stwierdził, że nie nadaje się na tą pozycje. Poinformował ją o wybuchu wojny i wszystkim co się wydarzyło, gdy była w śpiączce. Po stwierdzeniu, że klątwa klanu Uchiha nadal nęka świat, Tsunade zwołuje naradę wojenną w celu omówienia, jak będzie postępować wioska. Po uzyskaniu informacji od Sakury, że Tsunade wybudziła się ze śpiączki, Naruto świętuje w Ichiraku Ramen. W tym momencie zostaje wezwany do góry Myōboku. Instrukcjami Jiraiyi, Gerotora przechowuje skutecznie klucz dla Uzumakiego do pieczęci Kyūbiego. Gdzie indziej, Kabuto, który tworzy ostateczną symbiozę z pozostałościami Orochimaru, konfrontuje się z Tobim. Ożywienia wszystkich członków Akatsuki jako zachętę do akceptacji współpracy. Rozdział 490 Prawda o Dziewięcioogoniastym Rozdział 491 Uwięzienie Sakryfikanta Rozdział 492 Pozdrowienie Naruto i jego ochroniarze Konohy wysiadają na ziemi wyspy błyskawic. Naruto podchodzi i prosi , B o pomoc w treningu polegający na kierowaniu ogoniastej bestii. Początkowo B wydaje się niezainteresowany, więc Naruto próbuje złapać go na ideę, działając jak on. W ten sposób przypadkowo obraża B, więc on odmawia. Naruto pyta Motoiego, opiekuna wyspy, w jaki sposób można przekonać B, twierdząc, że jest zbyt zarozumiały. Motoi popada we wściekłość słysząc oskarżenia Uzumakiego i odchodzi. Jednakże on mówi, że B miał prawdopodobnie swoje powody i kieruje go do wodospadu prawdy. Mówi Naruto, aby spotkał się ze sobą. Tymczasem "Mroczy Naruto" konfrontuje się z nim pytając go, dlaczego nie dał autografów żałosnym typom. Rozdział 493 Mroczna strona Naruto Rozdział 494 Bee-niasty i Motoi Na drugiej stronie okładki Żądza zemsty zaślepia Sasuke. Nie trafiają do niego argumenty Sakury ani Kakashiego. Rozwścieczony Uchiha usiłuje ich zabić, ale z pomocą zjawia się Naruto. Dochodzi do ponownego spotkania dawnych członków drużyny siódmej! Kategoria:Tomy